wof_hybrid_school_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
RP
Welcome to Cloud Hybrid School! Here you are free to be your self. Feel free to make friends, find love, or find enemies. Prepare your fighting skills for any darkness that may come. Rules No being OP No cursing Put "Scales" in Other Normal RP rules I can refuse or kick Shipping allowed, just ask Same gender shipping is OK Teal: I swooped down and landed in front of the hybrid school. My scales shifted to a deep blue color with purple specks in them. I changed it back to my regular teal and black color. I looked around at the other dragons and walked over to one that looked like a leopard. "Hi, I'm Teal. A Night and Rain hybrid. What about you?" I smiled. Avalanche: Avalanche did not want to be here, but he knew he had to be. In order to get out of being a petty street urchin, he had to get an education. So here he was. He looked over at all the dragons around him. They were CLEARLY hybrids. He just looked like an IceWing with weird colors. Nothing special. He hoped that nobody would ask about it. He eavesdropped on two dragons. One had a leopard-like pattern on their scales and the other was deep blue with purple specks all over. He tried to stay unnoticeable... first impressions were probably really important here. Avalanche simply watched them, not really moving all too much, and staying relatively quiet. He occasionally glared at the dragons that bumped into him, but other than that, he was almost invisible in the crowd. He might as well have been a RainWing. Teal: I stopped talking to the girl and walked over to the other dragon(Avalanche) and started changing colors, but stayed with my teal and black. "Hi," I said, raising an inky black talon. My silver eyes glowed as I looked him over, and he looked like an IceWing, but he wasn't. Avalanche: If I had eyebrows they'd be raised. Why was this dragon talking to me? I frowned. "Uh. Hi?" I said, trying to sound uninterested. The dragon seemed friendly... I still didn't want to talk to her. "Can I help you?" I said, my voice giving away a faint growl Teal: All of my black talons slid out on accident. Does this dragon know I studied seven years of fighting and mastered it? I thought. "I just wanted to say hi. I'm sorta hoping to make friends after being left ft for dead and training to fight and commit petty thefts and acts of thievery all my life." I smirked. Spirithue: He was so excited. There were so many dragons, and they were all busy and full of energy. The "busy" part was uncommon in the Rainforest, where he grew up. He looked around, at all the dragons surrounding him. He noticed one particular dragon that was eavesdropping two others. He noticed that he had tried his best to blend in, and he had done well. But it was the grayish yellow that had given it away. What an odd color. He looked like an Icewing that had been buried in the sand and had not gotten it off properly. Nonetheless, he was still regal looking and handsome, as all the other Icewings looked. "Ey" He tried. Avalanche: The moment she said that she was trained to steal stuff all her life Avalanche grew intrigued... maybe she wasn't all that different from him. He doubted it, was scared to find out, and didn't want to, but still... it made him relax. If anything, he could frame her whenever he stole something. That'd work out. On another hand, she seemed cocky. As if she could take on the IceWing army by herself and cut it down to half it's size effortlessly. He wasn't a fan of that. "Good for you," Avalanche growled, keeping his face as neutral as possible. Teal: I looked at him. "I'll leave you to your thoughts." I walked off and saw a sandy colored dragon. "Hi!" I said to him, black talons sliding back in. Avalanche: Avalanche looked the new dragon over. He seemed to be part RainWing and part NightWing. He coughed awkwardly, not wanting to be ignored by the new dragon, and ruffled his wings. "So, apparently your name is Spirithue?" I said, barely managing not to growl at him. Calor: Calor just made it to the school for hybrids. He lifts his arm up and calls for Vanagas.